Les ailes du papillon
by Robyn Betic
Summary: Kate Beckett est nostalgique, un soir d'été doux et agréable. Tiens, Castle ? Je pense que ... non, je préfère me taire, ou peut-être vais-je tout vous avouez ? Ma version de la fin de la saison 4, sans tenir compte des épisodes 19,20,21,22 et 23. Soyons fous !


Kate Beckett était lasse. Elle en avait marre. De courir. Après le temps. Le temps était un sadique. Oh oui, un  
putain de sadique.  
Elle était au poste, tout était calme, c'était les vacances. Pourtant, Espo et Ryan étaient là, ils faisaient  
de la paperasse avec leur "boss". Beckett avait ses mains derrière sa nuque, elle était légèrement penchée en  
arrière. Elle semblait avachie. Le terme lasse lui allait très bien, en ce jour d'été plutôt doux et agréable,  
un des premiers de la saison. Kate regarda par la fenêtre, et observa les nuages et le soleil d'un air nostalgique.  
Les regrets, toujours eux, ils la suivaient partout, sans cesse et l'accablaient un peu plus de jour en jour. Cela  
faisait bientôt un an que Rick Castle lui avez avoué ses sentiments, et elle n'était même pas capable de lui dire  
de l'attendre, qu'un jour enfin elle serait prête. Elle était lâche, une vraie garce. La mélancolie commençait à la  
gagner. Javier leva la tête de ses papiers et regarda la détective.  
-Ca va, Kate ? demanda-t-il.  
Elle sortit de ses pensées en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda son ami, qui la jaugeait d'un air inquiet.  
- Oui, Espo, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. le rassura t elle.  
-Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir, je te connais depuis trop longtemps maintenant.  
Il secoua la tête et continua d'écrire.  
Elle esquissa un sourire, récupéra sa veste puis se leva pour quitter le poste. Elle s'approcha de l'ascenseur quand Castle en  
sortit.  
-Castle ?! Mais que faîtes vous ici ? s'étonna-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas dans les Hamptons ?  
L'écrivain la regarda d'un air sérieux puis pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant.  
- Je ne raterais de la paperasse pour rien au monde !  
Kate s'eclaffa en penchant la tête en arrière. Elle recouvra son sérieux et proposa à Castle de venir l'aider  
même si elle avait presque fini. Ils reprirent ensemble le chemin de son bureau.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient toujours au poste, Javier et Kevin décidèrent de partir.  
-Vous venez boire une bière avec nous ? proposèrent-ils à leurs deux accolites.  
-Avec plaisir ! répondit Castle. Vous venez Beckett ?  
Castle s'était déjà levé mais Kate semblait confuse et ambarassée.  
-Euh, non, je préfèrerais finir tout ça ce soir. Allez-y sans moi.  
Castle resta un instant septique mais partit quand même avec ses deux camarades.  
Beckett attendit de voir l'ascenseur se refermait avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains et de jurer contre elle-même.  
-Que je suis conne. siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
Sa colère fit jaillirent des larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ils avaient passé un après-midi vraiment parfait, il  
l'avait regardée avec des yeux loveurs et elle avait répondu à ses nombreux regards plein de sous-entendus.  
Pourtant, elle aurait voulu discuter en tête à tête avec lui, pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, ce  
qu'elle ressentait.  
Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon flou et commanda à manger au livreur chinois du coin.  
Elle s'installa dans la salle, celle à l'écart, où ils mangaient souvent tous ensemble ou juste tous les deux, parfois.  
Elle mangeait alors qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle était triste et se sentait comme une incapable.  
Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle voulait lui dire ses mots magiques qui rendent tout si simple, si magique, mais  
elle avait peur d'elle-même.  
Quand le noir tomba, elle pensa à partir. Elle rangea les papiers et finit son repas.  
Quand tout à coup, un bruit de pas la surprit. Par réflexe, elle porta sa main à son arme et sortit de la salle.  
Elle vit une ombre près des escaliers. Elle courut sans bruit et quand elle fut assez prêt de l'intrus, lui sauta dessus.  
Il émit une sorte de gazoullis, comme les bébés ou les animaux.  
Elle se redressa, son arme toujours pointé sur la tête de l'homme.  
-Retournez-vous, mains derrière la tête. lança-t-elle d'une voix dure.  
L'homme se retourna. Etrangement, il ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissaît. Elle baissa son arme.  
-Castle ? murmura-t-elle, à la fois soulagée et intriguée. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? Vous avez oublier quelque chose ?  
-Oui, fit-il d'une voix étrange, vous.  
-Quoi ? répondit la voix tremblante de Beckett.  
-Eh bien, en fait je voulais passer la journée avec vous, c'est pour ça que je suis venu au poste cet après-midi.  
Je suis descendu avec les gars, on a bu une bière et puis Kevin a dit "vas-y", Espo a hoché la tête et je me suis levé sans  
demander mon reste.  
Il s'avança vers elle et remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille en la couvant d'un regard adorateur.  
Elle frissonna et c'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit. Enfin. Elle était prête.  
La main de Castle glissa et se décolla de la nuque de la jeune femme, qui la rattrapa au vol. Elle s'approcha de lui,  
lentement, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son coéquipier. Son baiser était doux, comme les  
ailes d'un papillon. Castle, légèrement surpris, sera Kate dans ses bras et lui rendit son baiser  
avec fougue et amour. Elle se libéra de l'étreinte de l'écrivain et le regarda dans les yeux.  
Ses yeux semblaient emprins d'un amour sincère. Elle carressa doucement la joue de Rick, qui ballada ses mains dans ses  
cheveux. Elle souffla lentement avant de commencer à parler.  
-Je savais que tu m'attendais, mais je viens de réaliser seulement à l'instant que ça fait trop longtemps que tu m'attends.  
Moi aussi, j'en ai ma claque de rester là, les bras croisés et d'attendre que le temps fasse les choses; mais le temps ne fait  
rien à part nous séparer davantage.  
Rick sourit et ne dit rien. C'est vrai, il avait attendu, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Il serra la jeune femme dans ses  
bras et murmura à son oreille :  
-Je t'aime.  
Elle s'accrocha à la chemise de Castle et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle remonta pour atteindre sa bouche. Il aggripa ses épaules  
et ferma les yeux.  
Elle se sentait libre et légère, dans ses bras protecteurs. Tout lui paraissaît simple et sans importance. Elle ne voulait q'une  
seule chose à cet instant : lui.


End file.
